valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Brightly Burning
Synopsis The novel which focuses on what could be called the tragedy of the Valdemaran Herald Lavan Firestorm. A boy (Lavan) from a mercantile family born with frightening abilities is misunderstood by his peers and family. The book begins when Lavan's father decides to move the family from the countryside to the city of Haven. Lavan finds himself stuck in a mercantile school he does not care for and with nasty bullies for senior students. Life does not seem good for Lavan as he becomes the target of the leader of the Seniors. All this changes when quite suddenly during a bout of heavy-handed bullying a huge fire started around Lavan causing the school to burn down along with several of the students who had been bullying him. The constant bullying had finally thrown open Lavan's innate ability to create and control fires. With the fire raging out of control, a Companion named Kalira "Chooses" Lavan. Companions are spirits of Valdemar who choose people to become Heralds, who roam the land dispensing justice. Lavan in a single moment of panic and rage becomes a Herald Trainee. During his recovery, Lavan is questioned at length by the Herald Pol as to the nature of the fire at the Academy. When the questions begin to frighten and anger him, Lavan's FireStarting Gift slips his tenuous hold. In an act of desperation, he is able to turn its effects away from the Herald and toward the large torches in the gardens. It is now, while Herald Pol and a city guard are discussing the fate of the boy responsible for the deaths at the Academy, that Lavan is accosted by Kalira. Kalira is a Companion, one of the horse-like spirit-creatures responsible for choosing Valdemar's Heralds; and she Chooses Lavan, bonding with him as a Chosen, as well as a lifebond. It is through this bonding that Lavan gains his slim control over his terrible power. The Karse Army poised at the border, Herald Lavan travels to the battlefield with Herald Pol, the Herald's wife, and the Herald's daughter. It is during this journey the group is ambushed, and Pol is seriously injured. Lavan uses the guilt and anger he feels because of the ambush to fuel a fiery attack against the Karsite encampment. This attack earns Herald Lavan the cognomen "Firestorm". In the Battle of Burning Pines, Herald Lavan singlehandedly holds back the Karsite army by creating a wall of fire in the path of the attack, buying time that allows the Valdemaran army to get into position. Once the battle is underway, he immolates a rush of foot soldiers with a wall of flame, and attacks another rush with large, random spouts of fire. But the final blow is struck when an assassin's arrow kills his Companion Kalira. Without Kalira to keep him sane and his gift under control, Lavan unleashes the full effects of his power in a final strike. Only Pol and the other Herald's ForeSight and Mindspeaking abilities allow the Valdemaran army to limit their losses to the inferno that Lavan sets upon the Karsites. The firestorm not only destroys the Karsite army, but it consumes and kills Lavan as well. Characters *Duchess Abel *Adan (Companion) - Lord Marshal's Herald Turag *Ajela Chester *Amaly - healer *Arjeyla - student at the Merchant's School *Herald Artero - Collegium teacher *Barnebin *Ben Dotes - Ashkevron horsemaster *Callum - Guardsman *Herald Charis *Chester family **Cassie Chester **Granny Chester **Guy Chester **Hall Chester **Jan Chester **Ma Chester **Merry Chester **Pa Chester **Sheela Chester **Stane Chester **Trinny Chester **Herald Tuck Chester - Companion Dacerie *Chitward family **Archer Chitward **Feodor Chitward **Lerris Chitward **Macy Chitward **Nelda Chitward **Samael Chitward *Prince Clevis *Dacerie (Companion) - Herald Tuck Chester *Herald Damina - Collegium teacher *Daria - Herald trainee *Derrian (Derry) - Herald trainee *Derwit - student at the Merchant's School *Diera Ashkevron - Guard scout *Elenor - mindhealer *Herald Evan - Collegium teacher, foresight, Companion Jolene *Fayshan - priestess *Herald Fedor - foresight *Froggy - student at the Merchant's School *Fyllia - Herald trainee *Queen Fyllis - Herald, empathy *Greely - Seneschal *Hayka (Companion) - Herald trainee Malken *Herewan- teacher at Merchant's School *Hob - healer trainee *Howell *Ilea - Healer, Herald Pol's wife *Iresh - trader *Lady Isend *Herald Isten *Herald Jedin - King's Own *Jirkin - Herald trainee *Jisette Jelnac - mother of Tyron Jelnac, a student at the Merchant's School *Jolene (Companion) - Herald Evan *Herald Jonoton *Bard Kaika *Kalira (Companion) - Companion and lifebonded to Herald Lavan Chitward (later known as Lavan Firestorm), daughter of Companion Satiran *Kedd - Herald Trainee, Animal minspeech *Keileth - student at the Merchant's School *Kelsie - servant *Kernos - deity *Herald Kiela *Lada (Companion) - Herald trainee Wrenlet *Lavan Chitward - later known as Lavan Firestarter or Lavan Firestorm, lifebonded to his Companion Kalira *Leana - nobility *Herald Lerry *Liss- student at Merchant's School *Loman Strecker - student at Merchant's School *Lord Marshal's Herald Marak *Herald Melly - Collegium teacher *Malken - Herald trainee, Companion Hayke, foresight *Mona - Herald trainee *Odo - Weaponsmaster *Owyn Kittlekine - nicknamed "Owly", student at Merchant's School *Herald Pol - Herald Lavan's mentor, Companion Satiran, married to Healer Ilea, father of Elenor *Ranolf - Healer *Releigh - military *Scrub - Lavan Chitward's nickname, given by students of the Merchant's School *Herald Sharissa *Telemaine - Guardsman *Herald Tevar - Collegium teacher *King Theran *Tori - palace servant *Seneschal's Herald Trevor *Herald Tuck Chester - Companion Dacerie *Lord Marshal's Herald Turag - Companion Adan *Tyron Jelnack - student and bully at the Merchant's School *Veth - healer herbalist *Lord Marshal Weldon *Herald Wernar *Wrenlet - Herald trainee, Companion Lada *Wulaf - shepherd Places *Alderscroft *Briaryley Crossing *Burning Pines *Endicott *Leeside Park - park in Haven *Lower Devin *Merchant's School - school for children of Guildmembers in Haven *Nodding Hill Road - road in Haven *Pine Forest *White Foal Pass See also * Books by chronological order * Chronological order of books: expanded edition * Books by publication order * Books by series Category:Books